My Jellicle Week March
by MacavityManiac
Summary: my entry for jellicle week march. this is dedicated to GiveItUpForBecca. she's awesome. tugger might be a little OOC but oh well.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is dedicated to Give0It0Up0For0Becca. She is completely epic and this is her favorite pairing. She is playing Etcetera in the production of CATS I'm in.**

"Cupcake! Where are you?"

Etcetera mewed tiredly as one of her owners, Leah, dashed over. She had another little girl in tow. This one was a brunette and she carried a cat carrier. Etcetera backed nervously into a corner. She didn't want to go in the cat carrier!

Leah bent down and scrunched the cream Queen behind her ear.

"Cupcake, Michele's here! And she brought Simba!"

Etcetera perked up. If Simba was who she thought it was…..

Michele opened the carrier and a terrified Maine Coon Tom crept out. Etcetera started giggling.

"Hi Tugger."

The Tom stared at her in surprise.

"Cettie? This is your house?"

She nodded and stepped forward to nuzzle Tugger's head. Michele squealed.

"Awww aren't they so cute! Do ya think they're gonna get married?"

Etcetera blushed, unnoticeable to the human girls, but very noticeable to the black and gold Tom next to her. He chuckled and nuzzled her shoulder. Etcetera purred and pawed at his mane. Out of the corner of her eye, the cream Queen saw the two human girls heading for the door.

"Bye, bye Cupcake! We're going to a movie!"

"Bye, bye Simba," Michele yelled.

The door slammed and there was a momentary silence.

"Hey Tuggsie, you wanna watch a movie?"

The tall Tom nodded, smiling.

"Sure."

Etcetera bounded into the living room and popped the first movie she saw into the DVD player. She and Tugger hopped onto the couch and stared at the screen. As the movie played, Tugger glanced at the Queen next to him. She wasn't the annoyingly hyper kitten who had used to fawn over him. She was a Queen now. All grown up and, well, beautiful. Her eyes weren't that pale baby blue anymore. They were a beautiful deep sapphire blue. He twined his tail with hers and smiled at the blush that covered her face. Etcetera yawned and leaned on Tugger's shoulder. In a few moments, she was fast asleep. Tugger purred and closed his eyes. When Michele and Leah got home, he knew there would be many comments made. Dear EC.


	2. Chapter 2

Etcetera's haunches wiggled as she prepared to pounce on an unsuspecting mouse.

"Damn it!"

A loud scream scarred the mouse away, making the cream Queen hiss in annoyance. She stood up and stalked towards where the scream had come from. She eventually found the source.

Tugger was sitting, well more like sprawled, over a tree root. One black and gold ankle was twisted at an odd angle.

"Shit!" he muttered. "Shit, shit, shit!"

Etcetera bounded forward and knelt next to the Maine Coon Tom. He yelped in surprise but smiled after.

"Hey Cettie," he meowed, a slight purr in his voice.

Etcetera shook her head, examining his ankle.

"Tugger, how did you do this?"

Tugger turned dark red.

"Well…I was…ummm….thinking and I didn't see the tree root and I…tripped."

Etcetera rolled her eyes and began resetting his ankle. Neither of them spoke for a few moments.

"Tugger?"

"Yeah Cettie?"

Etcetera blushed.

"W-What were you thinking about?"

Tugger smiled.

"Ummm. I…I was thinking about a Queen."

Etcetera stiffened. She knew he couldn't feel like that about her. She finished treating his ankle and stood up.

"There. You should be right as rain now. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

She stood up and stalked off, holding back tears. Tugger watched after her.

"Cettie," he whispered.

The cream Queen didn't turn around. Tugger sighed, running his claws through his headfur.

"Yup," he murmured, sadly. "I'm right as rain."


	3. Chapter 3

Etcetera sighed. Tugger was shut up in his owners house after attempting to eat her friend's canary. Etcetera had nothing to do. She stared around the Junkyard. Tumblebrutus and Pouncival were attempting to teach Electra and Jemima to do back flips. They were failing. Bombalurina, shocker, was flirting. But with Admetus? Eww. Cassandra and Exotica were sitting, gossiping probably. She sighed again.

Suddenly, she felt a paw on her hip. Another one wrapped around her waist. Her cheeks burned as one paw ran up her side. Kisses were planted on her neck and shoulders. She closed her eyes, smiling. Lips were suddenly on hers. There was something wrong. This kiss was rough. She opened her eyes.

"A-Alonzo," she stuttered.

The harlequin Tom smiled seductively. He pulled her closer and kissed her again. She pushed against his chest.

"No, A-Alonzo, please, please stop," she protested.

He roughly pushed her against a large box.

"Why?" he purred. "You seemed fine with it up until a minute ago."

Etcetera wriggled uncomfortably.

"I-I didn't know it was you. Please, let me go."

He crushed his lips against hers again. Etcetera struggled against him, eventually stomping on his foot. He hissed and dug his claws into her. She whimpered. Alonzo smirked and leaned in to kiss her again. He was thrown off by Tugger, who had suddenly appeared. He snarled and crouched protectively in front of Etcetera. The black and white Tom growled and bounded away. Tugger hovered uncomfortably around Etcetera.

"Cettie… are you okay?"

She shook slightly, pulling her knees to her chest. Tugger slowly knelt next to her. Etcetera looked up at him, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"He kissed me, a-and when I saw him, I told him to stop. H-he wouldn't."

She continued shaking. Tugger cautiously wrapped his arms around her. He wasn't used to comforting Queens.

"Don't worry Cettie. I won't let him touch you again."

He nervously held out a bouquet of forget-me-nots to her.

"I-I was in my owner's garden and….I just thought…you know…"

Etcetera smiled and took the flowers.

"Thanks Tugger. Th-this is really sweet."

She snuggled in his arms and closed her eyes, hugging the small bouquet of flowers. The same color as her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"**We are never so happy nor so unhappy as we imagine." – La Rochefoucauld**

Etcetera shivered in the chill night air. She hated March. It was never as warm as she would like, always too cool. She shuddered as Alonzo walked by. The memories of the day before had not left her mind. She blushed when Pouncival winked at her. He walked over and sat next to her.

"Hey Cettie. What's up?"

She smiled sadly.

"Nothing Pounce."

Pouncival wrapped her in a hug.

"Cettie, I heard what happened with Alonzo. I told Munkustrap."

Etcetera wriggled out of his hug, but smiled at him.

"Thanks Pounce."

He gave her a confused look.

"Why won't you let me hug you, Cettie?"

She just shook her head.

"S-sorry Pounce. I don't think I'm ready for hugs yet."

Pouncival frowned.

"But I saw you hugging Tugger yesterday."

Etcetera blushed.

"That was different."

Pouncival's frown deepened.

"Cettie, when will you realize that he doesn't like you? He's a player! With major commitment issues!"

Etcetera slapped him across the face and dashed away. She collapsed under a tree, sobbing. Tugger liked her. She knew he did. Didn't he?

**Sorry for the short chappie. My brain won't work.**


	5. Chapter 5

Etcetera giggled as Jemima pounced on her tail. She batted at the calico Queen, only to be tackled by Electra and Victoria as well. They wrestled in a wriggling pile of kittens.

"Hey ladies."

They stopped mid-wrestling. Electra's tail was in Jemima's mouth. Etcetera was being crushed by Victoria and Electra. They all looked up at a smirking Tugger. He swayed his hips making all of the kittens squeal, except for Etcetera. She blushed.

"So," Tugger purred. "What are you lovely ladies up too?"

The Queenkits just stuttered. Etcetera, surprisingly, was the only quiet one. Tugger extended a paw to her.

"Hey Cettie, wanna take a walk?"

She blushed again and nodded. She took his paw, gave the other Queens a half-shocked half-ecstatic look, and walked off with the Maine Coon. She enjoyed the jealous looks from some of the Toms when Tugger's arm dropped to her waist.

Before she knew it, they had walked out of the Junkyard and were in some forest.

"Alonzo is banned from protector duties."

Etcetera looked up at Tugger in surprise. He was smiling at her. Actually smiling, not smirking.

"R-really?"

Tugger nodded.

"I-I convinced Munk that it was for the best. Well, more like blackmailed him."

"Tugger!" Etcetera gasped.

He shrugged. Etcetera nuzzled his shoulder.

"Thanks Tugger. I have to go now."

She turned to leave, but Tugger caught her paw. She turned around. Tugger wrapped his arms around the lowest part of her waist. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Etcetera thought her heart might stop. He broke away, grinning.

"You had it coming," he purred before kissing her again.


	6. Chapter 6

Etcetera skipped around the Junkyard.

"Spring, Spring, how I love Spring!"

Electra, Victoria, and Jemima stared at her. Jemima leaned towards Electra.

"Did she have marshmallow Peeps?" she whispered.

Electra nodded, a terrified look on her face.

"Uh huh."

"EC help us all," Victoria whispered.

**Etcetera's POV**

I could smell the Spring air. That unmistakable smell of crisp new grass. Birds chirped and where snow had once been, bright green grass grew. I began to skip around hyperly, singing.

"Spring, Spring, how I love Spring!"

I saw my friends whispering. They thought it was from the marshmallow Peeps I had had earlier. Well, I guess it was partially from that. But really it was just the sheer feel of Spring in the air. I saw Tugger walking towards me. I squealed and ran towards him. He held his arms open and I threw myself into them.

**Un-Etcetera POV**

The kittens watched in shock as Etcetera pulled Tugger forward by his mane and kissed him. She kept kissing him. The kittens began pouting when Tugger's arms wrapped tightly around Etcetera's waist, pulling her closer.

"Meh," Jemima hissed.

**Etcetera's POV**

I reluctantly broke away from the kiss. Tugger grinned at me.

"I love Spring," he murmured.


	7. Chapter 7

Etcetera smiled and snuggled into Tugger's arms. It was her birthday today and Tugger hadn't said anything about it yet.

"Hey Cettie?"

"Yeah Tug?"

The Maine Coon Tom sat up, releasing her from his arms.

"Come with me."

Etcetera grinned and followed him. He led her to a small den. It was one she had never seen before. Tugger took her paw and brought her inside. It was furnished with oversized pillows, some old posters, a dresser with a mirror, and many small knick-knacks. She looked quizzically at Tugger.

"Tug, whose den is this?"

Tugger smiled and took bother of her cream colored paws in his.

"Hopefully ours."

"What?" Etcetera laughed.

Tugger's face became serious he held out a small box to her. She cautiously opened it. Inside was a beautiful collar. It was white leather, studded with pieces of blue colored glass. A small blue glass heart hung off the front.

"Etcetera, will you be my mate?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately.

"Of course Tug," she breathed. "Of course!"

Tugger spun her around, still kissing her. He set her down, breaking away from the kiss.

"I love you Cettie," Tugger said, smiling.

He took the collar and clipped it around her neck. The blue glass matched her eyes.

"I love you too Tugger."

**I needed to add that fluff for Give0It0Up0For0Becca. CETTIE/TUGGER FOREVER!**


End file.
